ms_paintsartracefandomcom-20200213-history
Sulphur Bömme
Sulphur Bömme is the drag character of Redditor /u/rsspls, aka SALLYTM or Russ. She placed 7th on Season 1 of Ms. Paint's Art Race. She is a subreddit mod from Season 2 onward and makes announcement videos for the weekly challenges. Meet the Queen What inspires you? Charity Shops and Drag Queens. Not cliche I know, but I got this one cute as fuck gown from a Charity Shop and it was fuckin £3. I couldn't believe it Mary omg What will you bring to the competition? Sass, Class and a little bit of Ass. Just kidding! I hope to bring some exciting colours and try to bring some more of that wild imaginative edge as the competition continues! Drag is such a fun little thing and Sulphur is my muse, so hopefully I'll start throwing my experimental in places I've never seen before! How much experience do you have as an artist? im okay at art i guess lel. Joking omfg I have done art all the way through school, done it at A Level and do Animation at University from that. I draw concept art all the time for myself because (oops im a drag queen lel shameless plug @lila_millesime insta me ty) so im kind of well versed in drawing people but I'm still not where I want to be progressively! Describe your aesthetic in 3 words. Mod, Acid, Vaporwave Which decade had your favorite fashion? 60s because ya girl wanna live that Cold War fantasy. Is there anything you want viewers to know? I'm deeply sorry for what you're about to see. It's not often that someone admits they're a trainwreck before the season starts, but try to avert your eyes and lower your expectations to like, the epicentre of a sinkhole. Pray for me, pray for Sulphur, try to live laugh and love, and remember I hate myself more than you do. Xox Records Countdown to the Crown Awards * #5 Best Looks of the Season (Dragazines) Fun Facts * Outside of Ms. Paint's Art Race, Russ is a drag queen named SALLYTM who has competed in other online competitions such as Tumblr's Drag Race (competing in Cycle 7 and winning the Cycle 8) and LSFYL (Lip Sync For Your Life). * Russ draws playalong looks as both Sulphur and SALLYTM for off-season challenges. * Sulphur is the record holder for most elimination fanart received immediately, with eight in total. * Russ chose to compete as Sulphur because "I'm a bit of a loner and I play a lot of the Sims 3, and I used to play fantasy races because of all the Custom Content I downloaded and Sulphur was like the winner of the first one, followed by a close second to Bin Queen and SALLYtm." Quotes *"it would've been a different colour but you know, a poll's a poll." *"no broken hearts, only memes" *"yui ily but what kind of bread and butter answer" *"actually no, I tell a lie, I only know you as a stranger who doesn't give a fuck about improving themselves. Have fun in your bin bitch." *"asuhsdkajahkj"